


stay? please?

by clarkeshappy



Series: blackhill drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Natasha Romanov & Maria Hill - Freeform, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Sick Natasha Romanov, Sickfic, Soft!nat, blackhill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkeshappy/pseuds/clarkeshappy
Summary: based on request:“I would really appreciate it if you did a sick Nat who only wants Maria to take care if her angle for ending you can choose”anddd yeah
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Series: blackhill drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831795
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	stay? please?

**Author's Note:**

> not totally in love with this fic and the way i wrote it but oh well. enjoy your blackhill and comment if you want a request :)

Natasha is sick. She doesn’t really know how it happened; she never gets sick. Her throat is sore, she’s sniffling, her body aches and her head is pounding, and all Natasha wants to do is sleep, preferably wrapped up in Maria’s arms. She can’t focus on the mission report in front of her anymore and since the clock tells her it’s almost 8 pm, she calls it a day. 

Despite her fatigue, Natasha is excited for tonight, as she has a movie night “date” with Maria. Though dating is a bit difficult when  
one of them is Deputy Director of SHIELD and the other is one of the top agents, they’ve managed to carve out time for themselves. Natasha makes her feet carry herself to meet Maria in the command center of the Helicarrier. 

Maria finishes up her last meeting with Coulson rather quickly after spying her girlfriend rubbing her temples on the side of the room. She walks over to the redhead who removes her hands from her head as she sees Maria approach.

“Hey,” Natasha says, smiling.

“Hey yourself,” Maria returns the smile. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just a small headache,” Natasha replies nonchalantly. “Too much paperwork.” But Maria knows her better than that and reminds herself to give Natasha some Advil before she goes to sleep.

“Then you should go to bed,” Maria says, knowing Natasha will resist.

“No,” Natasha argues. “We missed movie night last week!”

“It’s fine, Nat, really.” Maria takes Natasha’s hands and looks into her sparkling green eyes that are heavy with sleep. “You look tired and you sound sick. You’re going to bed. No buts,” she adds when Natasha opens her mouth to argue more. 

Maria leads a protesting Natasha to her bed and helps her change into pajamas. Natasha is feeling so tired she lets Maria give her the Advil and some water and help her into bed. The two of them have only been dating for about two months and still have separate quarters, so Maria kisses Natasha’s forehead and turns to leave when Natasha grabs her hands. 

“Stay? Please?” she asks softly. Maria looks down and upon seeing Natasha’s eyes full of vulnerability, her heart softens.

“Sure,” Maria replies. “Let me go change.” She slips out the door and across the hall and smiles to herself. She’s really falling for the redhead, she thinks. But Maria isn’t quick to dismiss the thought like normal. She’s falling, and she’s okay with it. 

When she enters Natasha’s room again, she smiles again at the nearly asleep figure on the bed, who has scooted over to make room for Maria. The brunette switches off the lights and climbs into bed, another smiling gracing her lips as Natasha shifts to face her. In the dark, Maria can just make out the ex-assassin’s soft smile. 

“Thanks,” Natasha murmurs softly. She brings herself closer to Maria, relishing in her warm and comforting presence. Maria wraps her arms around Natasha and presses a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Anytime,” she responds quietly. “Now go to sleep.” Maria rubs her back soothingly and waits until Natasha’s breaths have evened out before letting sleep take her. 

Maria wakes around 4 am to find Natasha fidgeting uncomfortably in her arms, her body hot to the touch.

“It’s cold,” Natasha mumbles, half asleep.

Maria presses her hand to Natasha’s forehead. “Jesus, Nat, you’re burning up.” Maria quickly goes to the bathroom to wet a washcloth and puts it over Natasha’s forehead. She takes the covers off the red head and slips back into bed. Natasha sleepily resumes their previous position, her head on Maria’s chest, arms around her waist and grumbles when Maria doesn’t immediately wrap her arms around her. When she does, Natasha sighs contentedly, feeling a million times better.

Maria chuckles and starts rubbing her back again, easing her into sleep. She wonders how she will get Natasha to take a sick day tomorrow and wonders how she’ll be able to leave with Natasha wrapped so tightly on top of her. But she doesn’t worry too much, just happy with their proximity. And maybe it’s a little bit selfish, but Maria can’t help but think she likes Natasha being sick, if only because she gets to hold her so close.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, thoughts/comments/requests etc. are welcome!! 
> 
> today’s lesson is: respectability politics!!
> 
> respectability politics is saying that a person must be following the law perfectly and acting as any “normal citizen” should be acting, to not get killed. someone doesn’t need to be perfect to be not killed by police. we don’t need to focus on their innocence to prove that a person’s life matters. Black lives matter even when they are committing a crime. Black lives matter even when they are running from the police. Black lives matter ALWAYS.
> 
> if something about that statement doesn’t sit right with you, ask yourself why? why is it necessary that a person is innocent for their life to matter?
> 
> (and this gets on a whole other subject of prison abolition buttt we won’t get into that now)
> 
> anyway, have a fantastic day, tell someone you love them, wear your seatbelts, wear your masks, dismantle our own racism inside our heads and defund the police! 
> 
> love u all <3


End file.
